Bring me to life
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Ben sombre dans un désespoir qui semble sans fin à la suite de la mort d'une personne qui lui est chère. Qui l'aidera à surmonter ça?
1. Save me from the nothing i've become

**Bring me to life **

Pour info, cette fic est axé sur Ben Becker, mon perso préféré !

Auteur : Kisa (juin 2003)

Genre : dramatique, dark, romance, song fic (Bring me to life d'Evanescence)

Partie 1 : « Save me from the nothing i've become » 

Ben reposa son verre et s'essuya la bouche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. La pièce était vide, vide, comme d'habitude. Des bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol et une odeur nauséabonde d'alcool empestait l'air. Le numéro onze du Japon se jeta, sans se mettre en pyjama dans un lit défait. Il tatonna le sol et prit un sachet où se trouvait une poudre blanche. Il l'avala d'un trait et, les instants qui suivirent, il fut, comme dans un paradis, regardant béatement le plafond où se reflétaient quelques rayons de soleil, qui s'échappaient des volets fermés malgré l'éclatant après-midi. Il finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil agité. Au coin de ses yeux, brillèrent même deux larmes qui coulèrent peu à peu le long de son visage.

-C'est fou ! Comment pourrions nous le retrouver ! Il peut être partout !

Olivier lança un regard froid à son interlocuteur.

-Si vous ne le retrouvez pas, je ne jouerai pas la coupe du monde.

Le président de l'équipe nationale Japonaise se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Du chantage. Et qui marchait en plus. Que ferait-il sans le numéro dix ? De plus, les autres joueurs le suivraient, sans aucun doute.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, se résigna l'homme, nous ferons notre possible pour retrouver Ben Becker.

-Je compte sur vous.

Olivier sortit du bureau et respira un bon coup. Mais pourquoi Ben avait-il fugué ainsi ! Il fallait absolument le retrouver !

-Olive !

-Patty, souffla-t-il.

-Alors ?demanda-t-elle, anxieuse, en lui prenant le bras.

-« Nous ferons notre possible pour le retrouver », m'ont-ils dit.

-Ce qu'ils vont faire Olivier, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, du courage !

Olivier souria faiblement devant l'optimiste de sa fiancée.

Aurore frissona au vent glacé qui la transpercé. Elle déposa le bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de son arrière grand-mère. C'était une habitude de la famille. Elle éternua : « Et voilà, j'ai attraper froid ! »

Elle allait rentrer quand elle fut attirée par une silhouette, visiblement allongée sur une des pierres tombales. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit un homme aux cheveux bruns.

-Vous allez bien ?

Pas de réponse, même pas un mouvement. Elle jeta un œil à l'inscription.

-M.Becker ?

Ben releva lentement la tête, comme s'il venait de sortir d'une transe. Il dévisagea l'inconnue. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux étrangement noirs. Aurore fut surprise quand le garçon la regarda. Il devait avoir son âge, 17/18 ans, son visage semblait fatigué et tiraillé et ses yeux lançaient des appels au secours.

-Vous allez bien ?répéta-elle.

-…je, je…

-Vous ?

-…je suis seul…il est mort.

-Qui ?

-Mon père.

Thomas attrapa le ballon avec sa détente habituelle. Il essuya les sueurs qui dégoulinaient de ses cheveux et soupira.

-Ton tir était terriblement mou Mark ! C'est encore cette histoire ?

-Mais non, grogna le « tigre », c'est rien.

Il mentait, bien évidemment. La disparition soudaine de Ben avait provoquer un choc. Même pour lui. Tous avaient organisé le mariage prochain d'Olivier, où Ben devait tenir place en témoin, avec Thomas. Il y avait aussi la coupe du monde, qui avait lieu dans trois mois et où Ben avait une place indispensable ! Sa seule absence lors de ce championnat n'était même pas envisageable par l'équipe. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide maladie qui avait frappée M.Becker alors qu'il peignait, bien tranquillement. « Un virus très rare, avaient déclarés les médecins, il a du l'attraper en Afrique, c'est seulement là où il subsiste encore » L'Afrique, un pays que détestait furieusement Ben à présent. Son père n'avait pas tarder à mourir, quelques jours après. Une mort prématurée qui avait déclenchée une sorte de suicide chez Ben. Un suicide lent, et douloureux. Olivier avait vu Ben avalé de la drogue, en essayant de parler à son meilleur ami, il avait compris qu'il était en grave danger, qu'il subissait une sorte de crise. Lundi dernier, il était en route pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir chez lui, vu qu'il était totalement seul. Il espérait qu'ainsi, il pourrait redevenir le vrai ben, celui qui était toujours de bonne humeur, joyeux et qui apportait la joie autour de lui avec un simple sourire. Mais c'était trop tard. Quand Olivier avait sonné chez Ben, il n'y avait personne. Il s'était renseigné auprès de la responsable de l'immeuble où il logeait. Ben était partit.

Aurore remonta ses genoux à son visage et prit une gorgée du chocolat chaud. Elle observa le garçon qu'elle avait invité chez elle. Pourquoi le lui avait-elle proposé si spontanément ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée ! Ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Mais toute la détresse qu'il dégageait avait du l'attendrir. Elle se leva et prit le blouson de Ben pour l'accrocher à un porte-manteau. Un sachet blanc tomba d'une des poches. Elle le ramassa et l'examina. Elle eut un regard horrifié qui passait alternativement du sachet au garçon. C'était de la drogue.

Dans son sommeil, il remuait et appellait parfois son père.

« Ca doit être dur de perdre ses parents, se dit-elle, la vie est injuste. Il avait besoin de personnes pour le protéger alors que moi, je m'en suis débarrassé »

En effet, Aurore vivait seule depuis le début de l'année, elle ne s'était jamais entendue avec ses parents et ils avaient cédé facilement au fait de la laisser vivre sans eux.

-Où suis-je ?

La jeune fille se retourna et vit que son protégé était réveillé. Elle s'agenouilla auprè de lui et souffla :

-Ca va mieux ?

-Heu, oui, merci pour votre hospitalité, dit Ben qui n'avait pas encore perdu sa politesse.

-De rien, vous pouvez rester encore un peu, mais dites moi d'abord, c'est à vous ?

Elle montra la poudre blanche.

-Oui.

-Vous l'utilisez ?

Ben hocha lentement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas bien.

-Je sais.

Aurore fronça les sourcils et secoua vivement ce corps, apparemment sans pensées, sans voix, sans âme. Ben commença à sangloter et se recroquevilla sur lui même.

-Tu ne vis pas.

_wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before i come undone  
save me from the nothing i've become  
bring me to life_

A suivre...


	2. Got to open my eyes to everything

**Bring me to life**

Auteur: Kisa (27 juillet 2003)

Pour info, cette fic est axé sur Ben Becker, mon perso préféré !

Partie 2 : « Got to open my eyes to everything » 

Aucunes nouvelles.

« Si au moins on savait qu'il va bien »pensait Olivier.

Il s'en voulait, c'était lui son meilleur ami, il aurait du s'apercevoir plus tôt de l'état de Ben. A présent, il était si impuissant ! Il frappa violemment dans le ballon de foot qui se trouvait près de lui qui s'écrasa sur le mur en un bruit mat.

Aurore ne savait pas que faire du jeune homme. Il était encore sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas possible de dormir autant ! Elle l'observa, le pauvre, il semblait si éreinté !

« Mais je dois bosser moi ! »pensa-t-elle.

Elle mit sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et secoua doucement. Il émit un gémissement mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle secoua plus fort, il entrouvrit finalement les yeux.

-Il est temps que tu te réveilles mon gars, faut que je parte bosser moi !

Ben la regarda avec des yeux vitreux.

-T'es qui ?

-Ouais, on a même pas fait les présentations ! Je me demande pourquoi je te fais confiance !…Bon, moi c'est Aurore et tu es chez moi !

-…

-Et toi, tu t'appelles comment, dis ?

-Ben…

-Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Ben eut un sursaut. Il secoua lentement sa tête, comme pour essayer d'effacer une vision qu'il avait eu. Aurore observa ses yeux, ils avaient perdu cette sorte de brume qu'ils avaient l'instant d'avant.

-Je, je suis footballeur.

-Footballeur ! C'est génial ! J'adore ça! Enfin, le foot je veux dire !

-Oui, footballeur, répéta-t-il, un footballeur qui n'en a rien à foutre de la vie!

Et sur ces mots il s'allongea sur le dos, cachant son visage entre ses bras. Aurore, choquée tout d'abord par la brutalitée de sa voix, se radoucit en l'entendant sangloter. Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

-Et, mon gars, dramatise pas, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un meurt qu'on doit être si défaitiste !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressent ! Je n'ai plus personne !

-Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

Ben vit alors Olivier, Thomas, et tous les autres. « Mais je ne vais pas toujours leur demander de l'aide ! » Il se souvint soudain du mariage, du championat, tous les espoirs fondés en lui. Il soupira, que fallait-il faire ?

-Je suis…perdu.

Aurore souria, un grand sourire qui pouvait réconforter toutes les personnes qui le voyait.

-Ce n'est que ça ?

Elle lui prit la main.

-Alors laisse moi t'aider à trouver la sortie, ouvre donc tes yeux à toutes les choses de la vie.

_  
got to open my eyes to everything  
bring me to life _

Olivier regarda Sanae, hagard, portant une main à sa joue rouge. Elle l'avait giflée.

-J'en ai vraiment assez ! cracha-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, je veux me marier avec Olivier Atton ! Pas avec l'ombre de lui-même ! Tu n'es plus pareil Olivier, et ça, je ne peux plus le supporter !

-Sanae, je, je suis désolé…

-Pas d'excuses !le coupa-t-elle d'une violence qui ne lui était pas habituelle, je veux juste que tu cesses de te lamenter sur le sort de Ben ! Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir et qu'il reviendra ! Alors pense un peu à toi ! A nous…

Olivier s'avança et enlaça sa fiancée, caressant ses cheveux soyeux. Il était même troublé par ce corps frêle entre ses grands bras qui, secoué par les pleurs tremblait. Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la perde elle aussi.

Ben accompagnait Aurore. Sans vraiment le faire en fait. Il la suivait sans même savoir où il allait, où elle allait.

_all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me _

Sa vie n'avait aucun sens, et il n'arrivait pas à détacher cette idée de son esprit. La jeune fille devant lui s'arrêta et montra du doigt un grand parc.

-C'est ici que je « travaille » !souria-t-elle.

Ben la regarda perplexe et elle ria.

-Viens, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Ben aurait pensé que prendre la main d'une jeune fille de son âge aurait pu receler quelques traces d'un amour futur, ou d'une idylle. Mais là, il se laissa faire, docilement. Aurore, au contraire, rougissa un instant devant ce qu'elle faisait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas honte. « C'est pour l'aider, le rassurer, on dirait un bambin. »

Elle s'assit sur un banc et fit signe à Ben de l'imiter.

Elle sortit d'un grand sac de cuir noir qu'elle avait apporté avec elle une toile, puis des pinceaux, de l'aquarelle…

Devant ces instruments qui lui étaient si familiers, Ben eut un hoquet de stupeur et jeta un œil horrifié à Aurore, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle était en réalité un monstre ignoble.

-Ben, ça va ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il n'écouta même pas et détala en quatrième vitesse. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, loin de tout ça, loin, loin… Il courut à en perdre haleine, traversant les routes, n'écoutant pas les klaxons des voitures et les injures des conducteurs qui lui étaient adressés. Il s'arrêta finalement, vingt mintutes plus tard, à bout de souffle et s'écroula sur le mur humide d'une sombre ruelle. S'il avait été lucide, il aurait remarqué qu'il avait courut aussi vite que personne, plus rapidement que Shingo Aoi. Il respira lentement et sortit de son manteau la poudre blanche. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il repense à ce qu'il venait de voir. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le sachet.

-BEN !

Il tourna la tête. Aurore se tenait devant lui, rouge à cause de cette course poursuite, les cheveux en bataille, les habits dépareillés. Elle était visiblement très inquiète.

-Ben, répéta-elle plus lentement.

Elle aperçut se qu'il tenait en main.

-Ben, tu m'as fait courir !ria-t-elle imperceptiblement, tu es très fort. Tu le fais souvent ?

Tout en parlant, elle se rapprochait tout doucement, à pas de loup, sans perdre le garçon des yeux.

-C'est au foot que tu as appris ? A courir si vite je veux dire ?

Ben hocha un peu la tête sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux, lui non plus. Quand elle fut assez proche de lui, elle enlaça son corps glacé.

-Ben, ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur.

Au contact de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, Ben se détendit peu à peu et rendit son étreinte à la jeune fille.

-Je, je n'aime pas la peinture ! lâcha-t-il.

Sans se décoller de lui, Aurore lui demanda à l'oreille :

-Mais pourquoi ?

-…

-Hum ?

-Parce que…parce que…hésitait-il, comme si cela lui coûtait de prononcer ses mots.

-Parce que ?l'encouragea-t-elle.

-PARCE QUE MON PERE ETAIT PEINTRE !cria-t-il.

Quelques passants, sur le trottoir les observèrent et chuchotèrent quelques commentaires à leurs voisins.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à être peintre , c'est un très beau métier et je suis certaine que ton père…

-Que sais-tu à propos de mon père ?s'emporta soudainement Ben.

Elle caressa son visage encore enfantin aux traits crispés.

-Chut…je sais que s'il était un peintre il devait être gentil, patient et il n'aimerait sûrement pas que son fils sombre ainsi. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Ben ne répondit rien et n'osait plus lever les yeux vers cette fille qui l'envoûtait, lui jetait un sort. Un sort agréablement bon. Peut-être mieux que cette drogue d'ailleurs…

-Ben, donne moi le sachet.

La voix d'Aurore était calme, mais ferme. C'était un ordre et Ben le savait. La jeune fille lui sourit. Il lui tendit le sachet qu'elle prit rapidement. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à sa vie d'avant, à ses souvenirs, ses beaux souvenirs. A cette pensée, il souria. Aurore le prit par la main et l'aida à se lever.

-Alors, Ben ? Comptes-tu rester les yeux fermés pour toujours ?

Le sourire de Ben s'étira encore, et il se contenta de répondre :

-De toutes façons, même si je suis perdu dans le noir, tu es devant moi…

Ses paroles touchèrent Aurore en son for intérieur. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui reprit la main. Ils partirent de la ruelle noire pour ressortir sur le trottoir ensolleillé. A la première poubelle, la jeune fille jeta un sachet qui contenait de la poudre blanche,…

_all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything _

_without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life _


	3. Only you are the life among the dead

**Bring me to life**

Pour info, cette fic est axé sur Ben Becker, mon perso préféré !

Auteur : Kisa (2003-2004)

**Partie 3 : « Only you are the life among the dead » **

Aurore souria. Ben était si serein quand il dormait. Voilà une semaine qu'elle l'avait recueillit, et c'était comme s'il avait toujours vécu avec elle. Mais il fallait quand même qu'il lui dise où il habitait. Il lui avait vaguement répondu le Japon, Nankatsu. Mais elle n'y connaissait rien. Une brioche à la main, elle s'installa devant son ordinateur et se connecta à internet. Elle se retourna un instant pour voir si le garçon était toujours endormi. C'était le cas. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle faisait des recherches sur lui. Cela ne lui plairait peut-être pas. Elle tapa japon, nankatsu sur la barre de recherche et une centaines de liens s'affichèrent. Il y avait tout aussi bien des marques de chaussures que des restaurants, en ciblant ses critères, elle finit par trouver le site officiel de la ville, en Japonais. Elle connaissait quelques bases de cette langue grâce à ses parents qui l'avaient inscrite à des cours, petite. Elle réussit finalement à trouver le forum de discussion et posta un message en anglais qui disait : « Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît un certain Ben, vivant à présent en France ? »

Elle ne savait pas trop ce que cela donnerait mais, au moins, elle aurait essayé.

Quelques baillements lui firent comprendre que le concerné venait de se réveiller.

« Bonjour », souffla-t-il, de la voix rauque du réveil.

-Salut, bien dormi ?

-Oui, ça va…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Moi ? Oh, rien !

Elle ferma rapidement la fenêtre et se déconnecta.

-Je te prépare quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle gentillement.

-Heu, non merci je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faut manger !

-Bon, alors un croissant s'il te plaît.

Quand la jeune fille partit en cuisine, Ben la suivit du regard. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Mais il était bien avec elle. Il parvenait même parfois à oublier le malheur de son père et à se sentir moins coupable, elle semblait être son ange gardien, oui, c'était ça. Il suffisait d'un sourire, d'une tape amicale pour qu'il se rappelle que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

En d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-il pensé qu'il tombait amoureux. Mais là, c'était différent. Il frissona, il se sentait glacé.

_**frozen inside without your touch without your love darling **_

-Et voilà un croissant tout chaud, chantonna Aurore, et même un chocolat…Ca va Ben ? s'inquiéta-elle en voyant son visage crispé.

Il sortit lentement de sa transe, au ralentit :

-…Hein ?…Oui…

Elle lui prit la main et sursauta :

-Mais tu es glacé ! On dirait un m…

Elle s'arrêta. Bizarrement, elle n'osait prononcer ce mot. Non, il ne franchirait pas ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas supersticieuse mais là, elle ne pouvait pas, comme si sa conscience l'en empêchait…Finalement, elle serra Ben contre elle, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un bébé et le réchauffa.

Il y avait une tension entre Olivier et Sanae depuis leur dispute. La jeune femme en était d'ailleurs dégoûtée, à peine quelques jours avant le mariage, et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas parler.

« Cette fois-ci, Olivier devra faire le premier pas »avait-elle décidé.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait même pas s'y préoccuper.

« Sinon, le mariage sera annulé ».

Thomas était fatigué, non pas physiquement, mais moralement. Il réconfortait la plupart des joueurs, en particulier Olivier, et l'entraînement était négligé. Pourtant, la coupe du monde approchait à grands pas, et le Japon ne pourra pas dépasser les qualifications…

Découragé, il se connecta à son ordinateur pour surfer avec des internautes, qui le consolerait peut-être. Il alla dans le forum de discussion de la ville de Nankatsu. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'écran, « bonjour », « ya quelqu'un », « je t'aime »…étaient quelques-un des sujets présents. Son attention se porta sur un message appelé « Ben ». Il l'ouvrit.

**_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_ **


End file.
